lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Djf2014
You Happy birthday. Sir. Admiral Guardian Of Defense!! IQ Hello, just out of curiosity, where did you test your IQ? I'd like to try! CL-Nighthawk 22:45, 30 November 2007 (EST) Just google IQ test and it is one of the first. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 11:40, 1 December 2007 (EST) RE: Guardian Thank you so much for your recommendation - CL-Scyphozoa 21:29 1st December 2007 Thank You. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Guardian Of Defence 16:04, 7 December 2007 (EST) Congradulations Congradulations on making supercomputer, well done - CL-Scyphozoa 17:18 (GMT) 9th December 2007 :Yeah. I guess you can change your sig now to say Djf2014 the Supercomputer :)! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome, who else?']] (Spam me!/ ) ding dong the witch is dead! the witch is dead! and replaced be Djf2014! CL-Mystique 16:16, 9 December 2007 (EST) Dang, did I ever miss a lot of goings-on! Congratulations on your promotion, Djf2014! I'm really glad to see such a dedicated individual at the helm. Sorry I have not been around for so long. Honestly, I'm kinda glad that I wasn't made Supercomputer, since I don't think that I have that kind of time time anymore. Still, I'm happy to continue helping out where I can.--CL-The Other Lyokon 21:32, 1 January 2008 (EST) what about Bfahome? you promoted nighthawk but not Bfahome? why is that? he's done alot too. also, how can i become a guardian? hmm? CL-Mystique 22:04, 12 December 2007 (EST) Sorry I thought I had (stupid Cat) and bfahome has been here longer CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 22:06, 12 December 2007 (EST) Oh and I did... Check recent changes :Never thought that would happen. Thanks! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] (Spam me!/ ) thank you for promoting Bfahome! now what can i do to get promoted? ( it must be hard right?) ( or do i just have to be here longer?) (that second one dosen't really make sense) CL-Mystique 13:46, 13 December 2007 (EST) Reply Wow! Thank you very much! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:23, 12 December 2007 (EST) Six Day War map Hello, Djf2014! Here's a map of the land taken during the war. http://inpursuitofjustice.files.wordpress.com/2007/06/1967-war-map.gif Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:38, 12 December 2007 (EST) Thanks I Give great kudos your way CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 09:13, 13 December 2007 (EST) Business Thank you so much for promoting me to guardian and now that we have a new supercomputer as a suggestion, I think its time to change that Featured Article as I am sure that I am not the only one bored of seeing the overbike everytime we log on. Thanks Again - CL-Scyphozoa 12:06 (GMT) 13th December 2007 Any suggestions? CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 09:16, 13 December 2007 (EST) Check Out the Talk:Featured Article Archive page - CL-Scyphozoa 15:57 (GMT) 13th December 2007 stupid letter/word thingy dear Djf2014, would you please get rid of that annoying letter/word security thing? ya'know, the one that makes you type certain words to be able to have your edits saved. it's annoying pointless and stupid. it's not like it could stop any vandals anyway. it would more likely stop dyslectic people (like myself) from editing... CL-Mystique I do not know how but I will look into it. I think I is to prevent spam bots from going in like how for most things you sign up for it has something similer. And also I MAY have a form of dysgraphia just for handwriting. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 16:01, 13 December 2007 (EST) I placed this issue to CL-The Other Lyokon a while ago and I was told that the leader of edit this placed it there. - CL-Scyphozoa 20:13 (GMT) 13th December 2007 The Security Council After looking through some of code wiki's old files, I came across the page on the security council and observing that there is only you left as KFan and Gandalf1992 have both been inactive, I was wondering if any places are a available. I have been helping with vandilism as shown in some of the last vandal attacks (including one which I think I handled single handedly earlier this year). Thank You - CL-Scyphozoa 14:47 (GMT) 14th December 2007 yup for guardians AND lyokons alike (plus joining makes me more willing to promote) CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 17:43, 14 December 2007 (EST) I'd like to join as well, Djf2014. Also, I am definitely into Guardians and/or Security Council members having some private way to communicate. Are there any plans for this? I'd be happy to provide an e-mail address, although I may be the only one.--CL-The Other Lyokon 05:44, 8 January 2008 (EST) O.K... CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 11:36, 8 January 2008 (EST) I'm not sure I understand. Did I confuse you?--CL-The Other Lyokon 04:44, 10 January 2008 (EST) how? i would like to start an article about the eye of xana, but i don't now how or if i can. would you please tell me? CL-Mystique :If you want to start an article you can either A) search for it in the search box to the left of the screen (it'll say 'do you want to create this page?', or B) link to it in the sandbox (the link will be red), click the link, an edit. As for the Eye o' XANA, it's already got a section on the XANA page. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ ) Exellent! Bfahome I officaly award you USER OF THE WEEK... YAYAYAY oh, i didn't notice that... but anyway, CONGRADULATIONS!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Ummmm... this is unexpected. I'm just helping. Well, anywho, thanks! [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ ) Main Page hallo new admin....since u r clearly much kinder than KF admin II, i made you a congratulations present on becoming supercomputer....and it is that i made a whole new version of the main page, and i was hoping that you will use it as the main page, to see it press Main Page new version, i would apresiate it if u liked it and used it as main page and i would like it if you did not change anything in it unless it is nessesary, and please can you see to it that the featured article is replaced because the overbike was the featured article for like forever! hope u like the new page and that u will reply me at once...--CL-Wael 07:27, 16 December 2007 (EST) good... good O.k thank you for your efforts I hereby grant you a materalized roachder. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 18:33, 16 December 2007 (EST) In responce to your last message I have a fair few games mostly that involve strategy apart from Code Lyoko, I have things like brain training and Final Fantasy. Also a point about the main page, I think wael has been poking around my Avatar wiki as the main pages look extremly alike and I know that wael has been visiting my other wiki in the past. - CL-Scyphozoa 7:01 17th December 2007 since u have added more elements to the main page i have made modifications to the main page new version, and hope it will be of service to become main page again --CL-Wael 04:29, 30 December 2007 (EST) Thanks thank u for the roachster, i'v been dying to get one and it would take probably ten times as moree work to become a gaudian(when u answer this tell me what i have to do to becomea gardian) any way thats not all i have up my sleave i have lots of things to make this wiki better hpfully they will make me gaurdian. when i finish the second surprise and third i will inform u like the main page. PS: how did u know i like ben 10????? --CL-Wael 12:45, 18 December 2007 (EST) From your lyoko pics discussion with Scyphozoa. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 13:10, 18 December 2007 (EST) Can I be a Guardian of this WIKI?-User: Seannix Question Why do I have to put my email address? The vote did not pass, it was 3 to -4. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:51, 1 January 2008 (EST) still needs 2 weeks. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:52, 1 January 2008 (EST) Re: I AM 2 Yeah I used to be, but I forgot when the episodes air and I'm not that much of a fan anymore. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']]teh guardian (Comlink/CL-Vandals!8O/ ) Eh... there is the DVD's. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:06, 3 January 2008 (EST) Currently it does not. Because It goes like the seasons WINTER:none Spring:Starts SUMMER:Revs up FALL:dies down. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:20, 3 January 2008 (EST) AAH Great job reverting his edits! At least I got a few. Did you know we had him on Wikipedia? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:68.39.174.238/Newgatery#North_Carolina_vandal Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:17, 3 January 2008 (EST) Funny picture Hello, I found a funny picture. See http://son-neko.deviantart.com/art/Noogie-53816320 Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 02:16, 4 January 2008 (EST) :) Snicker CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 13:03, 4 January 2008 (EST) User:Plato911 Hello. I do not mean to attack you or your friend, but I have some concerns about User:Plato911's promotion to sysop. All the other admins here have proven themselves after many edits and gained trust. I don't think that because s/he is a schoolmate garuntees trust. How do you know s/he will use the tools correctly? Thanks. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 18:47, 8 January 2008 (EST) Relax He Is also a friend and is practicly harmless. Also a code lyoko fan but I have everything under control. He is like Gandalf1992 in a way, friend of the admin. But worst comes to worst I demote him and revert. Or he just leaves the wiki. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:16, 8 January 2008 (EST) :I wasn't implying he could go bonkers or anything like that. My concern is that he may not be experienced enough. He hasn't made any contributions here at all. How do we know he'll handle the tools well? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:22, 8 January 2008 (EST) We could revert but thing is he does not not know yet what the tools. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:26, 8 January 2008 (EST) :I apologize, but could you please clarify your reply? I don't understand. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:28, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::If you meant "he does not know he is a sysop yet", that further adds to my reasoning. He may have no idea what to do. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:36, 8 January 2008 (EST) He does know he is a sysop but does not know what he can do as one... CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:16, 8 January 2008 (EST) :That makes it even worse. He has no experience here and does not know what sysops do. He could do bad things. And I don't think it is fair you only promoted him because he is a school friend. Other users here had to work to get the tools, but he gets a free ride because he knows you, and he has no experience here. Please consider de-sysoping him. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:52, 8 January 2008 (EST) O.K i think gandalf got sysop then experience... CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 21:01, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Actually, checking the logs, he was here for more than a month before he was granted sysop status. I'd really advise to give him some time to edit here, gain experience, then promote him if he is good. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 21:09, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::I'll tell you what. I'll go to Code Wiki:Suggestions and see if we can reach a concensus. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:21, 8 January 2008 (EST) Guardians Page In reference, in some terms I agree with CL-Nighthawk due to some features of the admins one of which allows guardians to ban certain users (Read Other Lyokons Chat page on Admin appointment) and also I believe that a protected page should be created which allows you and us guardians to discuss any important issues about the wiki, suggestions about users and any other business. Thank you - CL-Scyphozoa 23:00 (GMT) 11th January 2008 O.K Have it at Code Wiki:Sysop speak CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:57, 11 January 2008 (EST) Buisness Dear Djf2014, I have much to tell yo so here goes: 1.Guardian Buisness On The Guardian Page is sais that i need more that 200 contribuitions to becaome a guardian, and minus 25 for each roachster.And i have 620 contribuitions(if you dont belive me please check)and since i have a roachster that is 620 - 25 = 595 contribuitions and still counting. So i think t am fit to become a guardian. Guardian Appointment Looking at some users, they are trying to make small edits to gain contributions to meet your demand as you set on the guardians page. I believe that guardians should be presented to you and we all vote to see if they can become a guardian (as the real Lyoko Warriors did for William). What say you? - CL-Scyphozoa 8:36 (GMT) 25th Jan 2007 k' CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:10, 25 January 2008 (EST) :How about we create Code Wiki:Requests for Guardianship so we can vote for/against users who request to gain the tools? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:31, 25 January 2008 (EST) O.K CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 21:17, 25 January 2008 (EST) (the official SIgnature) so u mean i am not an official guardian and that i have to wait till u guys vote ??? PS: thanx for the guardian level, but why didn't u tell me???? User: Wael Well I should have apointed you a LONG time ago but I couldn't (Outdoor Ed) and I was short on time. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 15:10, 26 January 2008 (EST) Well thank you any way,but why didnt u notify me?? did u that they made code lyoko in ARABIC! it airs in my contry every day at 2, u belive it!!!!! User: Wael No as in When I apointed you I had to go to bed afterwards. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 16:02, 26 January 2008 (EST) More Buisness 1. can i become a member of the security council? if yes my name is already on the list, if no just erase my name. 2. i think that if someone needs 200 contributions to beacome a guardian that everyone can becaome a guardian so i think that it should be highred to 500 contributions. it was only 200 since code wiki was not that popular in the golden age, and the only active users were the old admin and user angieY. so if you think my idea is good it is already benn posted but if not just erase it. 3.i have changed the name of our meeting page from code wiki: sysop to code wiki sysop speak like u originall planned.and if you can try to delete the link from the guardian page and try to put it with the ristricted special pages. 4.i am also going to start deleting unused images like the ones user: d33deed33guy uploads when u aproove it. ps thanks for the sig. advice look at it: CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:28, 27 January 2008 (EST) 2 things 1. yes to all 2.Who apointed you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!{}{}{}{}{}{{}:":":>~!?.`?!~!#~$@#!%^#$^!$%!?!?!?!? CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:13, 27 January 2008 (EST) thanx, wait wat do u mean by: Who apointed you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!{}{}{}{}{}{{}:":":>~!?.`?!~!#~$@#!%^#$^!$%!?!?!?!? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 09:00, 13 February 2008 (EST) admiral guardian of diffence and its defence and the gargle of marks is a joke on my part. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 10:04, 13 February 2008 (EST) How?? How do i become a member of the Code: Wiki security council, I would like to put a STOP to vandalism in anyway i can. however if i can't right now just tell me what to do and i'll do as soon as i can and i'm tryin to make up for some annoying stuff i did in the past and i feel this would be a good start and then i can try to become a guardian beciase with sysop privlages i will be able to help alot more. However if i can't then i understand...just thought i'd ask u.....This idiot O.K I shall apoint you and I do not know of any misdeeds you have done. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 11:05, 31 January 2008 (EST) Thank You! I owe u alot. Let me know if i can ever repay U CL-This Idiot Sysop Hello, Djf2014. I'd like to propose that users go through Code Wiki: Requests for Guardianship before you promote them. There is a user (whom I won't name) that aspires to be a sysop, but I have concerns about his/her behavior. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:10, 4 February 2008 (EST) O.K I get it. a warning to all I like to view things from third person omnipresent and thus I am incredebly good at understanding implacations (and thus I am horrible at making entire summeries) CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 10:08, 13 February 2008 (EST) QUESTION do we gurdians have to send u our emails? and has any body done it?--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 06:45, 14 February 2008 (EST) PS: bye the way, what schypazoa said about apointing a guardian to choose the featured artticle, i would love to be that guardian if u want as at the end of every month i will hold nominations for featured articles and every month will have a category, for example if u apoint me i will say that nominations have began for a new featured article and that this month will be about the ...monster category, so all users choose somthing from the monster category and we will see which wins, and it will be posted at the first day of every month. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 07:16, 14 February 2008 (EST) Wikia Hello Djf2014. CL-KFan II originally started this wiki at codelyoko.wikia.com. I'm not sure why he later moved here, but since you've now taken over this wiki, I wanted to invite you to move the wiki back to Wikia. Wikia:Moving has some information on the benefits of joining Wikia. You would be given full access to the wiki, and be able to change the logo, skins, set user rights, and select which features are used, such as widgets and other extensions. Let me know what you think. Angela 11:01, 18 February 2008 (EST) I will consider vetoing it and I will see about letting the people decide... CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 22:12, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Do you mean by vetoing it that you would object to moving to Wikia? I'd like to know your reasons. Angela 06:50, 20 February 2008 (EST) :: I first want to see if the guardians have anything to say post it to them. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:20, 20 February 2008 (EST) Code:Quote Contest First off, HELLOOOOOOO to you too. :P Okay, down to business. Are we ever gonna vote on the entries? 'Cause they're just going to keep sitting there if we don't. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) O.K let us BEGIN!!!! My official statement. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:21, 20 February 2008 (EST) my computer I am contacting you guys from school and because of a hard drive crash I cannot access you guys from school so bfahome is temporary admin although I am Not giving him actual power he is temporary leader. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 09:25, 26 February 2008 (EST) :O_o That's a surprise. Hope your drive gets fixed soon. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) RE:Code Quote talk Hey if D33 wins at least he would have earned one bit of good news from you and us guardians. Anyway you have to admit its one of the best on show. - CL-Scyphozoa 2:24 (GMT) 29th February 2008 featured article i know i did it with out permission but it had to be done so i put a new featuered article if u dont mind. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:54, 1 March 2008 (EST) No I don't and my hard drive got fixed so YOu can rest now bfahome. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 17:47, 1 March 2008 (EST) alos READ DILBERT IT COMES IN HANDY FOR LATER LIFE ALTHOUGH I AM NOT LIKE PHB. :Thank you. *falls over* :P [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) George Bush image Hello Djf. I added the Bush picture to your userpage. If you would like to change the size, increase or reduce the "px" number. Thanks. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 22:33, 18 March 2008 (EST) from wael Pleses see the new Code Wiki:Sysop Speak topic : Miscellaneous , it is an urgent matter. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 04:22, 21 March 2008 (EST) PS: i had to delete some stuff from ur page because it exceeded the max limit of 34 kilobytes. and please end the code quote contest as soon as you can. Nighthawk See here. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) :You might also want to re-sysop Nighthawk. :P [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) ::Oops and done and I will not be here this weekend I am going over to my grandparents for the weekend and I am not allowed to use my zadys computer and can ANYONE tell me where to get the internet thing for the DS. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 16:43, 27 March 2008 (EST) :::Thank you very much for re-sysoping me. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 17:49, 27 March 2008 (EST) are u going to put bfahome incharge again? or u think that we can handle two days without a supercomputer?. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 03:50, 28 March 2008 (EST) Sorry I put that up right before I left. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 10:14, 1 April 2008 (EST) The shield Hello, Djf. Since there is no threat from D33deed33guy, do you think we should let users create accounts now? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:10, 2 April 2008 (EST) :I agree. :P [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) Me too, I think its time to let the fans back in however if D33 reappears again I think we may have to contact Rob Kohr - CL-Scyphozoa 10:11 (GMT) 3rd April 2008 ok, i know that rob khor might do somthing coooool about it, but i have a question: wat kind of thing do u think he will do? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 12:24, 3 April 2008 (EST) O.K I just got a message on my WIKIPEDIA talk page asking me to let users come in! CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 08:25, 4 April 2008 (EST) Hi hi! I'm new. I would like to be a Guardian. My record is as follows: I had, um, a bad start on the TF wiki, then got banned for infinity along with my eleven or so socks. Then I created a Wikipedia account and yelled at the TF wiki admin who banned me. I stopped doing it shortly thereafter because of a message on my talk page. I consider myself a "reformed vandal." I do not EVER swear. Except I use the word "slag" which isn't a curse except in the TF universe. I'm glad you can be blocked for swearing here. This is my kind of wiki. Also, I'm 14, but other kids consider my mental state to be 9 or 10. I like to think I'm 12 on the inside. And on the outside, too cause my 12-year-old sister is taller than me. What I gotta do to be a Guardian? I know I have to do "some stuff" you tell me, but after that.... Well? P.S. Suggestion: Captions should be funny! CL-Kremzeek! 12:04, 4 April 2008 (EST) Also can I join the Code Wiki Security Council? (Being a former vandal, I think I know what vandals like to vandalize) CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 13:46, 4 April 2008 (EST) you have to be here for a while to become a guardian... and since this is a code lyoko encyclopedia the no funny captions allowed ok...and thirdly wen u are excepted into the seuceurity council(if) add ur name and position to the list. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:08, 4 April 2008 (EST) :Seriously, I wanna be on the Security Council. :) CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 15:21, 4 April 2008 (EST) ::Helllooooo? Anybody home? CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 15:52, 4 April 2008 (EST) :::Please be patient, he is just offline right now. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:05, 4 April 2008 (EST) At this rate, I'll never be on the Security Council. CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 12:36, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Please be patient Kremzeek. The admin is clearly offline, he does have a life too. And if you contine to badger him this way there is no way you will ever get on the security council.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:02, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry. <:D CL-Kremzeek!Tell me stuff 10:42, 11 April 2008 (EDT) please see the suggestions I have put up a post I think you should check out asap. It is regarding one of our members--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:14, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Vandalist Jusr ro let you know, a Vandalist attacked this wiki. But all edits were succefully reverted by me and CL-Wael--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:50, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :i suggest that the shield gets put up becuase that vandalizing was one of three this week. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:58, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::I disagree with this. though this was 3rd this week, they were incredibly minor edits and childish at best. They were all reverted in 2 minutes so we should save the shield for when we Really Need It. Vandal Stopped Luckly for this wiki I managed to drop in just as that old Captain Weirdo reappeared, I blocked him indefinitly and raised the shield again, I couldnt afford for him to create another vandal account while I was fixing the damage he caused, I leave the shield to your decision for now. - CL-Scyphozoa 19:25 (GMT) 23rd April 2008 NOt likly that it would be captain weirdo notice how it was captian w'ie'rdo not weirdo, Probably someone tring to vandalize with out being documented. and I only have authority to raise / lower the shield but I'll let you off with a warning. Does anyone have the original AR code for super EXP gain for pokemon diamond? I kind of messed with it. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:07, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :: Here Super EXP Gain (Hold R at the End of a Battle) 94000130 000002ff 62106fc0 00000000 b2106fc0 00000000 100458dc 0000270f d2000000 00000000 But do plz try to stay on topic--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 21:45, 24 April 2008 (EDT) More Vandalism We had another vandal attack today. I reverted all his edits and put a block template on his profile which will turn into a real block when the guardians come to our aid (Wish I could bann him myself but I can't). Somehow this user got past the shield and attacked us. Which means we have to stay on Code WIKI more often now so we can monitor this issue. Thank you P.S. I Pwn you in checkers...jk lol--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:56, 9 May 2008 (EDT) O.K the user may have created his account before we put the shield up. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 15:57, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Images I think we may need to run a quick test with the uploading system, try to upload a picture, any picture and then delete it as I think there may be a bug that prevents us from deteling files can you check this? CL-Scyphozoa 21:16 (GMT) 10th May 2008 Code: QUOTE I was tallying up the votes and I just need to know, where does CL-Scyphozoa's place. It took 5th vote wise but should it be disqualified for looking like the Code Wiki Logo? Just checkin so I know where he placed. --'Have A Nice Day' [[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 15:47, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, may I join the Security Council.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 21:13, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Brithday u could have sais it sooner! HAPPY IRTHDAY! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 06:41, 5 June 2008 (PDT) HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU, congradulations and best wishes - CL-Scyphozoa 17:11 (GMT) 5th June 2008 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! This is a weird coincedence. YumiRulz, my sister, has a BDay tommorow, June 7th! CL-KremTell me stuff 16:03, 6 June 2008 (PDT) Happy birthday from me :). --CL-Sector X 05:01, 7 June 2008 (PDT) Thank you. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 12:51, 14 June 2008 (PDT) Featured Article Hello Admin! Have a goog sleep (saw your post)? Can you please decide a topic for the featured article of August. Some suggested Topics are Lyoko Sectors - Wael Lyoko Weapons - SSB-DuDe! However, the final decision is up to you. Hope you have a nice day!--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 17:10, 5 July 2008 (PDT) :ok...look here SSB-DuDe, i really dont know what ur problem is ...but everybody's been going with my poll since i finally changed it from overbike.....now...i DID ask permision to do this thing from Djf2014(hope u read the advice i gave u) but he didn't answer me or schpazoa as we both asked for assigning a gurdian for that post, and since no answer was given...and the overbike became very annoying and routine i changed it! ok! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 00:33, 6 July 2008 (PDT) ::Okay Wael, you need to chill. I have no problem it's simply your idea that I do. How do you expect me to know that Djf2014 did not respond to them. I simly thought that it was the admin's duty to decide the featued article.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 06:24, 6 July 2008 (PDT) ::Look guys the reign of Kfan2 is over, I'm a benevolent leader who trusts your choices It's Not like I'll ban you for bettering the wiki. I am of course the un-Pointy Headed Boss PHB is dilberts boss for those who dont read dilbert. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 07:11, 11 July 2008 (PDT) Sector X Alot of us feel that Sector X should be promoted to Guardian level. He has done alot for this wiki and is an active member here. As well as we a running out of guardians. Please see here: http://z11.invisionfree.com/Code_Wiki_Forum/index.php?showtopic=84 We hope you make him a guardian or at the very least a Skid.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 08:02, 5 August 2008 (PDT) Yeah He deserves it and lol at the end. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 12:05, 8 August 2008 (PDT) D33's Reinstatement As you may have spotted on the forum we have been voting whether to reinstate D33, you have the final say so we await your decision - CL-Scyphozoa 23:11 (GMT) 12th August 2008 Angi Y. THEN STRIP HER OF HER POWERS!!!!!!--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 09:51, 16 August 2008 (PDT) :: I respect Angie y and well she's been on code: wiki longer than I have so no. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 08:36, 18 August 2008 (PDT) and kudos to who changed the edit screen. Can I still be one? Sooooo can I still be a Guardian?...YES! I know I haven't been here that much over the summer. Whoops...forgot my username.-User:Seannix O.K you'll find I am extreamly flexible in promotions. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 15:39, 21 August 2008 (PDT) :Can I be one?? cause Seannix is nowhere near qualified for guardianship he has only 118 contributions where as I have well over 500 (before banned) and I have been a member here longer then he has (well, if you still count my being banned as time). I think it's kinda unfair that that this guys shows up one day, out of the blue, and asks for guardianship and you say yes. If any one, I should have some kind of Guardianship avalibility.--CL-D33DeeD33Guy, the idiot has returned!!! (Bla,bla,bla!/ ) 16:28, 21 August 2008 (PDT) ::Also, please see http://editthis.info/code_wiki/Special:Contributions/Seannix as oppose to http://editthis.info/code_wiki/Special:Contributions/D33deed33guy. now compare those and you tell me who is more qualified for guardianship Stability Decree 1 by the kind and wise Djf2014 You rebeled and vandalized and crated sock puppets because he was a sore loser and also 500 is only a plannning number, It's like putting "I have a degree in mathematics" on my resume (which my dad has), It is possible to be under qualifyed for a job and still get it. Also Personally I find that I was overuled by the guardians. I find your username to be based on a certain act that somepeople in my school execute and I find your normal alias "the idiot" to be self-demoting and a bad influence to 7 year olds who visit the wiki. so there, As long as I am administrator you shall be denied guardianship unless maybe you get a signature from each guardian for your cause that has been active (you dont need one from nighthawk,gandalf1992,the other lyokon.) and then I'll think about it with my new girlfriend. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 20:29, 21 August 2008 (PDT) LOL! u should meet CL-his...SHE SCARES ME! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 22:14, 21 August 2008 (PDT) and another thing..i dont really accept seanex's gurdian ship...we have no records of him since winter! or maybe the one before!...but i might consider guardianship for VJ(D33) --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 22:16, 21 August 2008 (PDT) You Actually know D33deed33guy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!? and can you confirm the winter thing. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 06:46, 22 August 2008 (PDT) Yes, Wael and I know each other. Any way, I don't understand what you mean by my name? My nam is Prononced Dee Dee Dee Guy, which is a tribute to comedian Carlos Mencia. and the "this idiot" thing was my sig B4 I was banned. It does not make me have low self esteem, I meant I am and Idiot when it comes to Wiki's cause code wiki was the first wiki i ever joined and i was noob . I havn't gotten aroun to updating my sig reallly. You can't hold that against me. And I vandalized Cause Nighthawk didn't get it when I told him my brother joined and he assumed it was me and banned me. And Seannix should NOT be a guardian!--CL-D33DeeD33Guy, the idiot has returned!!! (Bla,bla,bla!/ ) 18:56, 22 August 2008 (PDT)